My Innocent Love
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Sweden x femFinland PWP, berdasarkan RP-an dengan seseorang. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Dari RP-an aku sama Bonnefoy Clementie. Maaf ya saya jadiin fic seenak jidah 3. Huhuhu

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya XD

Pairing: Sweden x femFinland

Warning: pedo-hentai, AU, agak OOC, PWP, DLDR

*****

"Pagi, Ber," sapa Tiina Vainamoinen ceria pada Berwald. Gadis Finlandia itu tampak setengah mengantuk karena habis bangun tidur. "Kuharap hari ini sangat baik sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ber?"

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina sedikitpun. Matanya menatap Tiina dari atas ke bawah, seperti ada sesuatu yang diincarnya. Ia mengincar 'sesuatu' dari dalam diri Tiina. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hasrat pria.

Perlukah dikatakan secara gamblang?

"A—ada apa, Ber?" tanya Tiina gugup ketika dipandangi oleh Berwald dengan tatapan seperti itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Berwald ketus.

Tiina mulai mengambil langkah menjauh sedikit demi sedikit sebelum Berwald akan menatapnya tajam. "Aku pergi dulu, Ber. Akan kubuatkan teh untukmu."

Tiina menjauh dari Ber dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuat teh. Sementara itu, Berwald diam-diam membaca majalah R 18 pemberian Matthias Kohler, tetangganya. Majalah itu berisi mengenai wanita cantik nan seksi yang piip dan tanpa sadar Berwald sering membayangkan tentang diri Tiina. Bagaimana rasanya jika ia bisa menikmati Tiina?

"Ber, ini tehmu!" Tiina berkata dengan ceria di dekat telinga Berwald sehingga Berwald terkejut dan buru-buru menyembunyikan majalah R 18 tersebut. Untung bagi Berwald, Tiina tidak melihat majalah tersebut tetapi wajah Berwald menjadi merah padam karenanya.

"A—ah" gumam Berwald, menjauh dari Tiina. "Tack."

"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" tanya Tiina lembut dan membelai pipi Berwald. "Bagaimana semalam?"

"Tidak nyenyak sama sekali," gumamnya dingin."Lupakan saja!"

Tiina memutar-mutar jarinya sendiri dan wajahnya terlihat tampak seperti habis dieksekusi. "Ke—kenapa? Apa aku mengganggumu semalam? Jika aku mengganggumu, aku minta maaf?"

Berwald terdiam seribu bahasa. Bukan maksudnya ia membuat Tiina ketakutan seperti ini, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatunya dengan baik sehingga Tiina sering salah paham terus menerus.

"Aku gila."

"E—eh?" Tiina terkejut dengan pernyataan Berwald yang tidak biasa seperti ini. "Apa maksudnya?"

Berwald tidak peduli dan ia mengecup bibir Tiina dengan dorongan keras serta nafsu yang menghentak-hentak di dalamnya. Tiina mendesah pelan dan gemetar ketika bibir dingin tersebut menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut. Bagaikan aliran listrik yang mengalir ke dalam mulutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Berwald melepaskan bibirnya dan mendorong tubuh Tiina ke sofa serta menahan Tiina dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Aku ingin tubuhmu," desisnya setengah meracau. "Sekarang juga!"

Tiina tersedak dan memeluk tubuh besar Berwald dengan erat. "A—aku mengerti, Ber."

Mendengar jawaban Tiina, Berwald merasa puas dan melepas baju Tiina perlahan-lahan hingga menyisakan penutup dada dan celana dalam. Wajah Tiina merah padam dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lainnya agar Berwald tidak dapat memandangi wajahnya.

"Pe—pelan-pelan melakukannya," ujar Tiina gugup. "Aku dengar rasanya sakit. Ya, tentu Ber tahu akan hal itu bukan?"

"Yah," jawabnya dan membuka apa yang jadi 'penghalang' kenikmatannya dengan perlahan. "Aku ingin bayi, Tiina."

Tiina tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Berwald, kepalanya sudah terlalu penuh dengan pikirannya dan rasa malu yang menghinggapinya akibat kepolosan tubuhnya ini. Ia memang sudah lama tinggal bersama Berwald, mungkin sekitar 10 tahun dan sekarang ini Tiina sudah berusia 19 tahun.

Ia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap pria yang berada di depannya, tetapi ia tidak yakin bahwa ia akan mampu melewati hal—semacam ini.

"Aku akan coba semampuku, Ber. Akan kucoba."

"Yakin?"

"Aku yakin tidak akan apa-apa," jawab Tiina dengan nada mantap tetapi ada sedikit keraguan di dalam hatinya. Apakah ia akan siap melakukannya?

Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan datar lalu ia membuang mukanya dan melepaskan diri dari Tiina yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam berenda saja. "Tidak jadi."

"Eh—eh? Kenapa?" Tiina bangkit dari sofanya sambil menutup payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan cepat. "Mengapa kau hentikan, Ber?"

"Aku lelah," katanya sambil memberikan death glare mautnya. "Hmm."

Tiina merasa kesal, tadi Berwald memperlakukannya seperti itu dan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang hampir melambungkan dirinya. Kalau seperti ini sama saja seperti dihempaskan dari atas ke bawah. Sama saja seperti memberikan harapan palsu ke orang lain.

"Moi, aku tidak suka dengan pria yang ingkar janji seperti ini," gumam Tiina setengah merajuk.

"Apa?" tanya Berwald tanpa mau menatap Tiina.

"Kau jahat ah,Ber," rajuk Tiina. "Ayo katakan sesuatu!"

"Tidak mau."

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku pergi saja dari sini," Tiina berkata dan bersiap-siap menuju ke arah pintu keluar. "Itu yang kamu mau, Ber?"

Berwald menarik tangan Tiina dengan erat agar Tiina tidak kabur dari gengamannya. Hati Berwald seperti terluka melihat kelakuan orang yang dicintainya seperti ini. Biasanya Tiina tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini, tetapi mengapa Tiina pada akhirnya bersikap seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya.

"Lepaskan aku, moi!" Tiina mengerang kesal. "Aku tidak suka padamu,Ber!"

"Iya," jawabnya dingin dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat. Tiina mengerang pelan dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Berwald dengan berbagai cara. Dan pada akhirnya Berwald mengambil satu kertas kecil di kantongnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu lalu menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Tiina tetapi Berwald masih terus menahan tubuh Tiina. "Baca kertas itu," perintah Berwald kesal.

Jangan pergi—maafkan aku!

Tiina membaca kertas itu dengan seksama sementara tubuhnya masih ditahan oleh Berwald. Tentu saja ia tidak berniat pergi sedikitpun, jika ia pergi—mau tinggal dimana. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan hal itu. Lagipula ia hanya ingin menguji perasaan Berwald terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Tapi Ber jangan ingkar janji, ya?" Tiina bergumam sambil menjentikkan hidung Berwald. "Okay?"

"Soal apa?" Berwald balas bertanya, pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tiina menekukkan wajahnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Ber tidak ingat tadi ingkar janji soal apa?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Tiina mengeluh kecil dan wajahnya kembali tampak sedih. "Aku mau mandi dulu."

—00—

"Aaah—jangan masuk ke dalam, moi!" pekik Tiina dan membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air ketika Berwald memasuki kamar mandi dimana Tiina sedang mandi. "Aku sedang mandi!"

Berwald diam saja dan ia sama sekali tidak ada gerakan apapun untuk segera pergi dari kamar mandi sedikitpun. Sudah jelas tentu saja ia berada di kamar mandi dan berbuat macam-macam pada Tiina tetapi ia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya. Ia bukan impoten tentu saja karena Tiina sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dulu ia pernah berhubungan intim dengan mantan pacarnya.

Alasan utamanya adalah Tiina terlalu muda untuknya.

"Aiaa, Ber!" pekik Tiina dengan wajah merah padam. "Cepatlah keluar, kumohon!"

Tingkah laku Tiina yang seperti ini membuat hasrat Berwald untuk memiliki Tiina bangkit. Persetan bahwa Tiina masih terlalu muda, jika terjadi apa-apa tentu salah Tiina sendiri. Ia tidak akan peduli.

"Kau," Berwald berkata dan mengangkat dagu Tiina sehingga sejajar dengan Berwald. Matanya tidak mau lepas dari Tiina sehingga tanpa sadar Tiina sudah menarik tangannya dengan keras dan seolah-olah mengajak Berwald untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau tidak ingin istrimu ini menunggu terlalu lama, bukan?" tanya Tiina dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Ia harus mendominasi kali ini sebagai balasan atas ketidaktepatan janji Berwald terhadapnya. "Aku benar-benar serius!"

Berwald membeku di tempat. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia akan didominasi oleh seorang gadis polos seperti Tiina. Tiina membuka kancing kemeja Berwald satu persatu hingga menunjukkan dada bidangnya yang besar dan kokoh.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya geram. "Kau mabuk?"

Tiina terkekeh pelan."Ya, aku baru saja minum red wine satu botol penuh. Kenapa?"

Berwald tampak terkejut dan tak berapa lama Tiina menertawakannya. "Tidak begitu,Ber," gumamnya pelan dan membelai rambut Berwald lembut dan menciumnya. "Habis kau kaku begitu sih."

Pria Swedia itu mulai merasa habis kesabaran. Jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya sendiri, ada kemungkinan ia menyerang Tiina habis-habisan tanpa memikirkan apa akibat yang akan ditimbulkan akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam kantongnya, yaitu sebuah kondom.

"Aku akan memakai benda ini," katanya dan menunjukkan bungkus kondom tersebut di depan hidung Tiina.

Tiina menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau Ber menggunakan itu. Apa itu tandanya Ber tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika aku ha—."

"Aku tidak begitu," jawabnya terbata-bata. "Aku hanya—."

"Kau bilang kau mau bayi. Sekarang kau malah ingin gunakan kondom, maumu apa?" bentak Tiina kesal. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia jadi semarah ini. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Berwald, mungkin saja Berwald sudah punya pacar lain. Tetapi ia ingin merasakan bagaimana cinta itu, di satu sisi Berwald memberi harapan yang melambungkan sekaligus menjatuhkan perasaannya. "Aku apa? Aku tidak mau? Kalau itu dengan pria yang kucintai, kenapa aku tidak mau, hah!"

"Kau masih terlalu kecil dan aku sudah tua."

Darah Tiina serasa mendidih, hasrat yang ia miliki sudah mulai padam akibat perkataan Berwald sendiri. "Jadi Ber bilang umur 19 itu masih kecil dan karena Ber sudah tua, aku tidak pantas mendapat cintamu? Begitu kan maksudmu?"

"Tiina, tidak—salah paham."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku seperti pedo," katanya dengan nada serak."Seperti itu."

"Apa ada batasan umur untuk saling mencintai? Usiamu dan aku tidak mempengaruhi adanya cinta, bukan?" kata Tiina dengan nada lembut hingga Berwald terdiam, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Tiina. "Tak apa, santai saja.. Aku mengerti kenapa, kok. Kau ingin keturunan, hanya saja tidak tahu harus memilih perempuan mana yang sanggup untuk mendidik anak tersebut, kan?"

"Ya."

Mereka berdua tenggelam di dalam pikiran masing-masing. Di satu sisi Tiina merasa senang bisa mengatakan semuanya, termasuk perasaan cintanya yang mendalam. Tetapi di satu sisi Berwald tidak yakin apakah ia bisa membalas perasaannya terhadap Tiina. Ia tahu Tiina akan kecewa jika ia pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain selain dengan dirinya sendiri. Pasti bagi seorang wanita itu sangat menyakitkan, apalagi untuk gadis seumuran Tiina.

"Kalau sudah selesai ada disini cepat keluar, aku mau mandi!" keluh Tiina dan menjauhkan diri dari Berwald. "Aku sudah kedinginan nih!"

Tak berapa lama Berwald memeluk Tiina dan menahan tubuh Tiina di dalam bak mandi lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Tiina lalu menciumnya dalam-dalam. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Tiina dan memainkan lidahnya di sana. Organ vitalnya sudah mulai mengeras seperti minta dibebaskan dari sana dan tangannya mulai membuka celananya pelan-pelan dan melemparkan celana tersebut ke arah yang tidak diketahui.

Kini mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Polos tanpa terlindungi sedikitpun. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di posisi berbaring di bathtub dengan air yang makin lama makin berkurang.

"Tiina—."

"Hah— I want you— Inside me, please," desahnya pelan. "Ber, ayo lakukan!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Berwald heran tetapi nafsu di dalam tubuhnya meningkat. Ia tahu Tiina adalah gadis polos yang sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Kau tak mengerti? Setahuku kau langganan majalah R 18 punya Mathias," Tiina berkata dengan nada menggoda. "Yakin Ber sama sekali tidak mengerti?"

"Lupakan saja," jawab Berwald pelan dan mengangkat tubuh Tiina keluar dari bak mandi. Sekali lagi ia memberikan kecupan manis kepada malaikat kecilnya ini sebagai tanda cinta. "Bolehkah kau menjadi milikku?"

Tiina mengangguk pelan, mengabaikan rasa malu yang dimilikinya karena kini ia telanjang tanpa mengenakan apapun. Mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. "Seutuhnya—seutuhnya aku milikmu, Ber!"

Sesampainya Berwald di kamarnya, ia menaruh tubuh polos Tiina di ranjangnya dan memandangi tubuh Tiina yang masih belum terjamah orang lain dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan ingin memilikinya. "Manis," racaunya.

"Aku memang manis, memangnya kenapa, Ber?"

Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Tiina dengan penuh hasrat mendalam dan berusaha meninggalkan bekas ciuman di leher. Tiina mengerang dan tak berapa ia memegang tubuh Tiina dengan erat lalu berpindah ke bagian dada gadis Finlandia itu. Menggigit puncaknya hingga Tiina mengerang kegelian dan bergetar.

"Kau menggodaku, Ber," gumam Tiina terengah-engah ketika Berwald menggigit ujung payudaranya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah terhadap organ kewanitaannya akibat ransangan-rangsangan yang diberikan Berwald untuknya.

Berwald sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perkataan Tiina dan terus melakukan aksinya. "Aku akan membuang kondom itu," Berwald berkata. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal."

"Aku bilang buang benda itu sekarang!" bentaknya di tengah-tengah permainan cinta mereka berdua.

"Yakin?" tanya Berwald untuk memastikannya. "Tidak menyesal?"

"Aku. Bilang. Buang. Sekarang! Aku mau bayi."

Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Tiina dan diam di sana. "Kau masih tidak berpengalaman," akunya jujur."Ya, seperti itulah aku memandangmu."

"Kau meragukanku sebagai wanita, Ber," ujar Tiina menantang. "Kau—."

Tiina memekik, menyadari bahwa tangan Berwald sudah berada di dalam bagian miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan jari Berwald berada di dalamnya dan melakukan gerakan di dalam sana hingga Tiina memekik.

"A—akh, Ber!"

Ia mulai memasukan miliknya yang besar ke dalam milik Tiina yang masih polos dengan sedikit kasar. "Ini yang kau mau, Tiina?"

"A—aakh, Ber," Tiina mendesah dan gemetar ketika Berwald sudah masuk ke dalamnya. "Aku—."

Berwald memeluk Tiina sementara ia sudah terus merangsek ke dalam tubuh Tiina, mencari-cari dimana ia bisa merobek milik Tiina. "Ini tidak akan sakit," katanya setengah berbohong. Tentu saja Berwald tahu hal semacam ini akan membuatnya sakit, mungkin sakit selama seharian penu. Dan ia turut bertanggung jawab karena hal ini.

Tiina terengah-engah, tanpa sadar ia membuka lebar pahanya sehingga memberi kesempatan bagi Berwald untuk lebih leluasa memasuki tubuhnya.

"Tahan sedikit lagi," ujar Berwald terengah-engah dan keringat di tubuhnya mengalir deras.

Tiina mengangguk pelan dan ia memeluk Berwald dengan erat. Memberikan kecupan manis pada pria Swedia tersebut. "I-iya— a-aahh—m-mmnhh—."

Pelukannya terhadap Tiina semakin erat dan dinding penahan milik Tiina sudah mulai bisa diterobos. Merangsek pelan-pelan dan semakin lama semakin dalam. Mata Tiina mulai melemah dan mulai lepas kendali.

"Maaf," hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa terucap dari bibir Berwald.

Tiina tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi bolehkah aku keluar terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak. Sedikit lagi," ujar Berwald dengan nada bernafsu. "Sedikit lagi."

"A—akan kutahan, Ber."

Tiina menekan pinggang Berwald agar ia bisa tetap bertahan selama Berwald masih berada di dalamnya. Sementara Berwald sendiri masih berusaha menahan klimaksnya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah meraih klimaksnya. Setelah itu, Berwald melepaskan diri dari tubuh Tiina dan melihat sebuah kolam darah kecil di ranjangnya.

"Berdarah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan nada lemah. "Ini baru pertama, Ber. Aku bisa maklum akan hal ini. Sudahlah."

Berwald mengerti dari jawaban Tiina, sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tiina terhadapnya. Tiina begitu mencintainya hingga menuruti nafsu pria itu dengan resiko Tiina kehilangan miliknya yang berharga.

"Kau benar ingin anak?" tanya Berwald, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar hal itu, Tiina kembali muram. "Ya sudah, kalau di rahimku ada seorang anak, aku akan pergi saja," katanya sambil berjalan ke kamar dengan keadaan sakit di pinggang akibat percintaan mereka.

—00—

"N-ngg— Pinggangku lumayan sakit," Tiina mengeluh sambil memegangi pinggangnya ketika terbangun di malam hari. "Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa berjalan nanti malam."

"Jangan bercanda," tukasnya sambil memegang tubuh Tiina. "Aku akan bersamamu."

Tiina mendesah dan ia menunduk. "N-ngg. Aku baik, kok—Ber, jangan khawatir. Mau makan apa, akan kubuatkan?"

"Aku ingin tubuhmu, rasanya nikmat," Berwald mendesah. "Ya, tubuhmu. Tentu saja."

"Ja—jangan bercanda, Ber," jawab Tiina gugup. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu bersama Berwald sementara ia sendiri masih kesakitan seperti ini. "Biarkan aku tidur dulu!"

"Dulu aku pernah melakukannya dengan Nora,"aku Berwald jujur karena pengaruh vodka yang diminumnya. "Tetapi tidak senikmat dirimu."

Mendengar perkataan Berwald, Tiina seolah-olah seperti diguyur air es. Ia melakukannya bukan karena cinta. Mengapa ia bisa salah berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Berwald hanya menginginkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi aku hanya pengganti Nora?" Tiina bertanya dengan tajam. "Kau memperalatku, Ber! Aku tak menyangka Ber sekejam ini padaku."

"Aku tidak," ujar Berwald mulai kesal. "Tiina—."

Tiina mengambil barangnya yang ada di rumahnya dengan perasaan kesal dan membawa semua barang-barangnya keluar rumah. Mengabaikan Berwald yang berusaha mengejarnya. Sungguh bodoh ia menyerahkan keperawanannya terhadap pria yang jelas-jelas memperalatnya. Berwald benar-benar pria brengsek. Ia bersumpah tidak akan mau menemui pria itu lagi sampai kapanpun.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya XD

Pairing: Sweden x femFinland (DLDR)

* * *

><p>Tiina membatin apa yang salah kepada dirinya hingga ia pada akhirnya tertipu oleh Berwald. Mengapa sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa kemungkinan Berwald memiliki kekasih lain selain dirinya?<p>

Ia bukannya ragu ada wanita yang menyukai pria berwajah seram itu. Bukan seperti itu, tetapi rasanya itu amat sangat janggal.

Begitu janggal hingga terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Tiina ketika Berwald menyebut nama wanita lain setelah mereka berdua melalui malam yang panjang dan manis. Seperti dihempaskan begitu saja. Tiina menyesali tindakan nekadnya dan segala sesuatunya. Tiba-tiba ia diliputi oleh rasa jijik yang amat sangat terhadap sikapnya sendiri dimana ia merayu Berwald dan terjebak di dalamnya. Melewatkan malam penuh gairah tersebut dan tersadar bahwa pria itu hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, bukan dirinya.

"Kenapa—hiks, kenapa semuanya jadi begini," Tiina terisak-isak di dekat perempatan jalan sepi sambil menahan rasa sakit di organ intimnya. Rasa sakit yang ia alami sekarang begitu menusuk dan tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa waktu. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Memang ia adalah gadis muda dan polos, tidak mengerti akan kehidupan pria sama sekali. Ia berpikir bahwa berhubungan intim sebagai bentuk cinta. Tetapi dalam hal ini, Berwald menyebut wanita lain dan mengakui bahwa ia pernah berhubungan intim dengan wanita lain selain dirinya sementara untuk Tiina, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukannya. Tiina melakukannya bukan karena paksaan, tetapi lebih karena cinta dan tentu disertai oleh pengorbanan mendalam yaitu kehilangan miliknya yang berharga serta rasa sakit yang ia alami saat ini. Akan tetapi pria itu tidak menghargainya dan menganggapnya sebagai objek nafsu semata, batin Tiina sedih. Tiina tentu menginginkan Berwald seutuhnya sebagai pria dan kekasih, bukan karena nafsu melainkan cinta.

Tetapi apakah Berwald juga berpikiran sama dengan Tiina? Tiina tidak merasa seperti itu, apalagi setelah kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Jika pria itu memang peduli pada Tiina, seharusnya ia mengejar Tiina, bukan? Kenyataannya adalah Berwald sama sekali tidak mengejarnya dan membiarkan Tiina di dalam bahaya seperti ini. Jalanan di tempat ini sangat rawan untuk dilewati karena terkadang ada _bastardo_ Italia yang suka mencegat orang lewat dan merampok harta benda mereka.

Ia meratapi nasibnya sekarang. Hatinya hancur lebur dan merasa patah hati karenanya. Yang sudah terjadi tentu tidak bisa kembali lagi seperti sedia kala. Dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah berusaha melupakan Berwald dan menjalani kehidupan yang baru tanpa pria itu. Tiina tahu ini akan sulit tetapi ia harus mencobanya demi kebaikannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau lagi menyimpan perasaan terhadap pria Swedia tersebut. Rasanya terlalu menyedihkan untuk diingat apalagi dirasakannya.

Menyesali kelakuannya sendiri seperti gadis berpengalaman dalam bercinta ketika berhadapan dengan Berwald karena ia pikir Berwald akan menyukai dan mencintainya jika Tiina berlaku demikian. Mulanya ia berpikir bahwa ia telah berhasil melakukannya, tetapi kenyataannya ia sama sekali gagal dan juga menyesal dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Ia kehilangan keperawanannya akibat cinta buta yang ia miliki serta menahan rasa malu. Cinta yang dimilikinya sama sekali tidak terbalas dan mungkin selamanya tidak akan pernah terbalas sedikitpun.

—00—

Berwald merenungkan apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Tiina. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berlaku jahat terhadap gadis Finlandia tersebut. Gadis yang begitu polos dan tidak berdosa. Ia menyakiti gadis itu dengan menyebut-nyebut wanita lain di depannya. Apalagi mereka berdua baru selesai melewati malam panjang mereka. Merasakan betapa gadis itu mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan membalas cintanya yang merupakan impiannya sejak beberapa tahun lamanya. Hanya Tiina-lah yang bisa membuat Berwald kehilangan kewarasannya dan logikanya.

Mungkin memang aneh jika seorang pria jatuh cinta terhadap gadis muda yang usianya terpaut amat sangat jauh seperti Tiina. Berkali-kali ia nyaris lepas kontrol terhadap nafsunya dan sekarang ini Berwald memang sudah lepas kontrol sama sekali terhadap Tiina. Padahal, ia sudah berjanji terhadap dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu dan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati.

Ketika Tiina sedang tidur karena kelelahan, ia minum beberapa gelas vodka hingga tanpa sadar ia mabuk dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang melukai hati Tiina.

_Sial, apa yang kulakukan terhadapnya? Ya Tuhan, ia adalah gadis polos. Aku sudah melukainya. Aku—_

Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang telah menyebabkan hati Tiina terluka amat sangat, tentu saja ia tidak berharap akan begini jadinya. Mengetahui bahwa ia sendiri yang terlebih dahulu memancing Tiina untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya tetapi sempat tersadar bahwa ia tidak boleh melakukan hal semacam itu kepada Tiina-nya. Tiina yang begitu polos dan rapuh bagaikan bunga lily. Mungkin Tiina sendiri juga menganggapnya sebagai pria yang ingkar janji karena permainan mereka hampir saja dimulai, ia tiba-tiba menghentikannya begitu saja tanpa alasan sehingga Tiina merasa kesal dan mulai mendominasinya tetapi pada akhirnya ialah yang mendominasi gadis itu tanpa memberikan kesempatan gadis itu beristirahat.

Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal, setelah ia terlepas dari pengaruh alkohol barulah ia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Tiina. Seandainya ia tidak menyentuh vodka sedikitpun pasti kata-kata semacam itu tidak akan keluar dari mulutnya. Kata-kata yang ia keluarkan barusan membuat Tiina merasa terluka dan hancur karenanya.

"Tiina—kamu dimana?"

Ia bingung sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya, semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Kesalahpahaman yang ditimbulkannya sendiri. Menyedihkan karena ternyata orang yang ia cintai terluka karenanya. Hati Berwald bagai ditusuk oleh jarum yang amat tajam.

Menyadari bahwa Tiina pergi dari rumah dalam keadaan sakit membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin tinggi. Rasa bersalah yang amat sangat apalagi rasa sakit yang dialami gadis itu akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Berwald ngeri membayangkan Tiina diculik, diperkosa atau bahkan dibunuh oleh seseorang. Kemungkinan yang paling mengerikan bisa saja terjadi pada Tiina.

_Mengapa kamu diam saja, Berwald. Ayo cepat cari dia jika kamu memang benar-benar mencintainya. Tunggu apa lagi sebelum sesuatu yang terburuk menimpanya. Dasar bodoh!_

Benar juga, batinnya cemas. Ia harus segera mencari gadis itu sebelum terlambat. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bersantai-santai. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik.

.

.

.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Berwald langsung keluar rumah tanpa mengunci pintu rumahnya dan mencari Tiina di sekitar kota Stockholm. Malam sudah semakin larut, sekitar pukul sembilan malam mungkin dan sudah dua jam ia mencari tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan gadis itu. Pasti Tiina tidak mungkin jauh-jauh dari rumahnya, paling-paling ia berada di kafe atau di mal-mal, begitu pikir Berwald.

Ia melewati sebuah gang kecil gelap yang jarang dilewati oleh orang banyak. Gang tersebut sangat kecil dan bahkan lebih kecil dari gang-gang kecil Gamla Stan itu sendiri. Perbedaannya adalah gang-gang kecil di Gamla Stan sangat terang dan disinari oleh banyak cahaya lampu ditambah pukul berapapun gang tersebut selalu ramai dilewati orang banyak. Berdasarkan kabar yang beredar, gang gelap tersebut merupakan tempat berkumpulnya para _bastardo_.

"Hiks—_moi_," isak seorang gadis muda."Aku nggak mau ketemu Ber lagi."

Pria itu terkejut dan mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang ia cari-cari beberapa waktu lalu.

_Itu tidak mungkin Tiina,kan?_

Berwald berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati Tiina terisak-isak di sana dengan hati yang terluka. Ia menyalakan handphonenya dan mengarahkan ke sana.

"Si—siapa itu?" tanya Tiina ngeri dan menghindar. "Kumohon menjauh dariku! Siapapun itu!"

Berwald mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyeret Tiina kembali ke sisinya. Dengan kasar ia menggendong Tiina dari belakang. "Aku akan membawamu pulang, setelah ini."

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Tiina meronta, berusaha untuk melepaskan gendongan Berwald yang erat. "Dasar playboy menyebalkan, aku benci padamu. Titik!"

Berwald mendengus pelan, playboy katanya? Dari sisi mana ia bisa disebut sebagai pria playboy. Ia sendiri bukan sedang berselingkuh di belakang Tiina, bukan? Toh sejak Tiina tinggal bersamanya ia sudah mengganggap Tiina sebagai kekasihnya atau bahkan calon istrinya dan ia sendiri sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan wanita lain.

"Katakan apa maumu, sekarang?" tanya Berwald dengan nada dingin. "Aku tidak mengerti?"

Tiina kesal mendengar perkataan dingin Berwald kali ini. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar pria itu sekarang juga. Sudah membuatnya seperti ini, masih saja bersikap seperti itu tanpa ada permintaan maaf sedikitpun padanya.

"Siapa itu, Nora?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada kesal dan berusaha "Aku ingin tahu siapa dia!"

Sudah Berwald duga bahwa Tiina akan bertanya mengenai hal itu, sudah bukan dugaan lagi tetapi memang benar. "Bukan urusanmu!" bentaknya kesal.

"Tuh kan," Tiina membalas dengan nada lirih. "Ber nggak mau cerita kan siapa dia! Dasar om-om hidung belang! Pedo mesum!"

Memang ia tidak akan menjelaskannya, lagipula Nora hanyalah masa lalu belaka. Gadis Norwegia itu lebih memilih musuhnya dan Berwald sendiri tidak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap gadis itu. Lebih tepatnya dahulu mereka berpacaran hanya untuk pamer dan gengsi saja, itupun terjadi sebelum Tiina lahir.

"Teserah apa katamu!" jawabnya sinis dan membawa Tiina ke sebuah hostel terdekat di pinggiran kota Stockholm. Muak ia rasanya mendengar Tiina sedih karenanya.

Tiina meringis begitu Berwald membawanya ke hostel, takut jika Berwald mengapa-apakannya. Tiina memang pernah melakukannya bersama Berwald tetapi ia merasa jijik sekarang. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya masih mendambakan pria yang menggendongnya sekarang tetapi dalam hatinya ia merasa bahwa Berwald pasti akan mempermainkannya lagi seperti kejadian tadi siang. "Lepaskan aku, kumohon! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu!"

"Aku berkata sebaliknya," balasnya lembut dan membawa Tiina ke kamar, membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya. Mata Tiina beradu pandang dengan mata Berwald dengan tatapan sendu, selama Berwald mencari gadis itu pastilah Tiina menangis tiada henti. Terlihat dari mata Tiina yang bengkak seperti habis digigit semut.

_Sial, seharusnya ia tidak perlu menangis seperti ini. Ini membuatku merasa bersalah. _

Tangan besar Berwald mengelus wajah Tiina dengan lembut. Pasti rasanya sakit bila berada di posisi perempuan—apalagi jika di posisi seperti Tiina. Tiina yang begitu polos dan rapuh seperti bunga dan harus diperlakukan dengan hati-hati. Itulah alasan semakin hari Berwald mencintai Tiina, kepolosan serta ketulusan gadis Finlandia tersebut adalah kelebihan yang dimiliki Tiina dan itu merupakan kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki wanita di jaman sekarang. Dimana kepolosan serta kenaifan seorang gadis merupakan sesuatu hal yang konyol. Gadis seperti Tiina-lah yang ia dambakan sejak dulu, dimana ia bisa mencintai dengan tulus seorang pria dewasa seperti Berwald.

"_Ledsen_, Tiina," gumam Berwald pelan dan mencium kening Tiina lembut. Kecupan itu lalu berpindah ke bibir dan ke pelupuk mata Tiina yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku mencintaimu, Tiina."

"Ber mencintaiku?" tanya Tiina dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tidak percaya. "Itu bercanda kan? Nggak serius, kan? Aku kan masih anak-anak."

"Ya. Aku milikmu, Tiina," bisiknya pelan dan menyandarkan kepala Tiina di dadanya dalam posisi duduk. Ia tahu, Tiina sudah semakin dewasa dan cantik, tentu saja. Tiina bukan lagi seorang anak, melainkan seorang kekasih untuknya. Cinta terakhirnya yang abadi.

Wajah Tiina berubah menjadi semerah tomat segar. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa orang seperti Berwald bisa mengatakan suatu kata-kata cinta mesra untuknya. Memang sangat sulit dibayangkan jika seperti ini, terlalu sulit memang. Tetapi melihat dari wajah Berwald yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat Tiina memahaminya.

"Jika memang seperti itu," Tiina berkata lagi dan bersandar di dada Berwald. Memeluknya dengan erat. "Apa Ber janji, tidak lepas dariku sedikitpun. "

"Kapanpun yang kau mau," balasnya dan mengecup bibir Tiina yang mungil. "Semua yang kau inginkan, Tiina."

Lalu Berwald menceritakan bagaimana hubunganya dengan Nora pelan-pelan agar Tiina tidak merasa kesal lagi dan memahami apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua serta meminta maaf kepada Tiina atas semuanya yang telah ia perbuat terhadapnya. Tiina mengangguk pelan dan senyuman di bibirnya merekah dengan indah, senyuman yang ia tujukan pada seseorang yang paling ia cintai sejak dulu. Pelan-pelan ia bisa mempercayai pria itu lagi. Mengerti bagaimana pria itu mencintainya selama ini, kata-kata Berwald yang seperti nada patah-patah tersebut terasa lebih tulus dan nyata.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tiina terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sandaran tubuh Berwald yang bidang. Ia merasa aman berada di pelukannya. Merasa terlindungi dan aman. Harus Tiina akui, ia merasa senang menyadari bahwa Berwald berada di sampingnya. Dibalik kekakuan wajah Berwald, Tiina tahu bahwa pria itu amat menjaganya sebagai seorang anak sekaligus kekasih tetapi Tiina sama sekali tidak pernah menyadarinya sedikitpun.

"_Mina rakastan sinua_, Berwald," ucapnya lembut dan menghadiahi pria Swedia yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan kecupan manisnya.

Ya, Tiina mencintai pria itu. Amat sangat.

**FIN**


End file.
